


Envoi

by khachirkhel



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Reunion, Spoilers for Spring in Hieron 38: See Where You're Standing, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 22:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khachirkhel/pseuds/khachirkhel
Summary: Somewhere, a body washes up on a shore.





	Envoi

Waves come in against the shore. They always do. They're one of those things that just _is_, that there's no reason to mention or think about until - no, un_less_ \- something goes wrong. And the shoreline of Aubade, that vast sprawl that connects the land to the even vaster sea and sky beyond, to the horizon and everything that lies too far past it, out of sight and out of mind, has not gone wrong yet.

It doesn't go wrong this day, either.

It just goes... different.

Out over the water, there's nothing as dramatic as a sunrise. It's no more than a shift in the light. The waves come in against the shore, and as they do, they bloom with glimmering gold.

Samothes feels his heart twisting in two directions at once. He walks into the shallows, where the tide covers his feet and laps against his ankles before it pulls out toward sea, then comes back in on another wave. The water is cold, but wherever it reflects that golden light, it also reflects its warmth.

"You know," Samothes says, his knuckles brushing over cold skin as he touches one of the few strands of golden hair that's grown long enough to fall in front of Samot's face and tucks it gently behind his ear. "I didn't expect you back so soon."

Samot blinks for the first time that Samothes has seen in far too long. His eyes are clouded over and unfocused; their gazes do not meet. But Samothes bends down to close at least some of the distance between them.

☀☼☀

He brings him home.


End file.
